Crazy
by AmyNChan
Summary: A peek inside Taiga's brain a year after graduation. Taiga-centric, RyuujiXTaiga, song-inspired. T for implications.


_**AmyNChan: Kinda started as a songfic, but ended up as a oneshot with a song as its inspiration.**_

_**Taiga: Go to YouTube and look up "Crazy" by Jordan Smith.**_

_**AmyNChan: Trust me, it's pretty good. Anyhoot, here's the oneshot. XD**_

"Hold me," she demanded of him. He blinked at her for a few moments, surprised at the fact that she had finally spoken to him. She had been in deep contemplative silence all morning. She had given him an order, not that he had expected anything less of her by now. However, what she had _ordered_ of him piqued his curiosity.

"Taiga?" he asked, setting his pencil down. He was currently in college and working on an required study guide, but it could wait for her.

Rather than repeat herself—a fifty-fifty shot with this one—Taiga simple walked up to him and wiggled herself into his lap, making herself comfortable. When his arms did not engulf her, she cast her head backwards to look him in the eye.

"Ryuuji," she stated, her voice once more in an ordering tone. "Hold me."

This time, he set his pencil down and obliged in her request. He had no problem holding his fiancé and rather liked it when she did let him hold her close without gaining a new injury. There were times where his love for her was quite literally very painful. He set his chin atop her head, making himself comfortable. She snuggled down into his chest and made some sort of noise akin to a purr.

They were both content.

"What brought this on?" he finally asked. She knew he did not mean anything hurtful by it, only that they both knew she was a fickle person who could be difficult to read sometimes, making moments like this rare. Normally, it happened because she was upset by something. However, there was that very rare occurrence when she simply wanted to be held by the person she loved.

"Nothing," she answered, her fingers picking into the long sleeves Ryuuji had worn today. It seemed as though the weather had chosen the year that Ryuuji and Taiga had gotten their own place before hitting a severe cold snap. It was a good idea to wear sweaters even inside the building. At least until the heater kicked in properly.

Ryuuji heaved a sigh and Taiga could feel his breath supporting her back. It was a back that no one except for Midorin had come close to since childhood. A back she had trusted to look after for herself, not relying on those close to her to keep her safe. She still somewhat depended on her snarky comebacks, violent tendencies, and brash manners to get herself out of situations she would rather not be in, but now she had something else. Someone else. Ryuuji.

She snuck a glance up at his face. His eyes were baggy from the working he had been doing as well as the extra hours of study. He was working so hard to keep them going. Not that she was slouching, mind you, but it was that she could see his exhaustion. Her own eyes turned soft in worry, hoping everything was going to be okay. She had lost count of how many times she had stayed up far into the night, simply praying for a better day when he would not have to work so hard to keep them both afloat.

"That look doesn't suit you," he murmured to her, alerting her that he had been watching her. Her eyes instantly narrowed, dispelling the worried visage she had held only moments ago. Before she could speak, he continued. "We'll be fine as long as we work hard. We're both strong enough to make this last together."

"I knew that," Taiga frowned, putting up a brave face. She was fooling no one, but Ryuuji's words had done her a little bit of good. For reasons she could explain very well and very in-depth, she had an issue with being abandoned and being left alone. Her fiancé had gone to such lengths—even offering to move in together—to show her that this was not so. That she would not ever have to be alone again.

Of course, there were those pesky rumors that there were other, far dirtier, reasons as for the sudden move. Ya-chan had given them both a long and complex talk about parenting and safety while their friends had persisted in crude jokes and obscene gifts for weeks. No matter how often the couple denied such activities and insisted they slept in different rooms—barring the occasional impromptu sleepover in the front room spurred on by late-night video gaming—they had been forced to listen to untrue accusations and implications.

That storm had pretty much blown over by now, but for some reason it had stopped bothering Taiga long ago. Possibly because she knew what she had with Ryuuji did not depend on such things. It was an emotional attachment that would probably go deeper once they did that, but they had both agreed it would be better to wait until they were actually married. What they had now was a deep relationship where they depended on one another, cared for one another, fought with one another, confided in each other, comforted one another, and loved one another. She knew what they had. He knew what they had. That was all that mattered to them.

Taiga thought briefly about how they had started out. If someone had told her the night she had gone to retrieve her love letter to Kitamura that she was about to try and bash the head of her future love, she would have told that person to lick a dog's foot. Or perhaps forced them to the ground and beat them with her wooden katana for knowing her secret. She could not say. Now, however, she could not envision her life without Ryuuji. It was simply too painful.

Taiga continued to fiddle with Ryuuji's sleeve, thinking. Thinking about the two of them and their odd little relationship. They loved each other, no doubt, but any outsider would have definitely thought otherwise before actually getting to know them. Taiga frowned and looked up at Ryuuji.

"Kiss me," she demanded softly. Even though her request sounded more like a plea than an actual demand, Ryuuji complied. As she expected, his lips were cracked and hot like a desert, and it was something she liked. He was warm. Warm and kind. He drew away after a moment. Before she could ask again—they both knew she had been about to—Ryuuji snuck another kiss in, this one a little longer than the first. Taiga smiled into the second kiss.

This was her life now. Her life with Ryuuji. Sure, they were barely getting started with college and a new apartment. Sure, they both worked and studied to improve their life so they could have a proper wedding. Sure, there were times when she felt so scared that she would wake up and be all alone that she checked in on Ryuuji's room to make sure he was still there. Sure, all of these things and other small inconveniences were true. But she would not trade it. Not for anything.

Because every time she looked in his eyes, she got a little more crazy for him. And somehow, she was okay with that.

_**AmyNChan: She still kind of pushes Ryuuji around, but I think he will sometimes push back a little bit. XD**_

_**Taiga: Dang straight…**_

_**AmyNChan: Anyhoot, don't forget to look up the song "Crazy" by Jordan Smith~! If you listen and keep your mind open, you can so see this as a song for Ryuuji and Taiga. XD Please read and review~! *^_^***_


End file.
